<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Воспоминания by ruzhen_zov (ruzhenzov)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089101">Воспоминания</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov'>ruzhen_zov (ruzhenzov)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drei Kameraden | Three Comrades - Erich Maria Remarque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aesthetic Collage, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Illnesses / Diseases, M/M, Romance, Spoilers, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruzhenzov/pseuds/ruzhen_zov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Серия эстетик-коллажей, посвящённая главным героям «Трёх товарищей».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robert Lohkamp/Gottfried Lenz, Robert Lohkamp/Patricia Hollmann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Literature 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Воспоминания</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td></td>
<td></td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p><b>Для голосования:</b> WTF Literature 2021 - "Воспоминания"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>